Death by Toilet
by ms.akemi22
Summary: The day Conan died.


Everyone thought Conan Edogawa is invincible. At the tender age of 7, he had brushed with the grim ripper plenty of time. From getting stabbed, kidnapped (a few times), buried alive by the snow, almost drowning (multiple times), being thrown around like a rag doll and getting shot are the few things he survived. ( There are also a few incidents that not many knew of, like surviving getting poisoned and instead of dying the 17-year-old boy, shrunk to a 7 years old; taking temporary drugs and inducing heart attack symptoms and pain to grow back to 17 years old boy then shrunk again after the temporary drug wars off, and having a few showdowns with key members of a secret criminal organizations.)

The point is one would think that Conan Edogawa is invincible, and nothing could kill him. Till he actually died. From slipping on wet tiles and hitting his head against the toilet bowl. He never woke up from that.

!

It was the Detective Boys who found his lifeless body. The kids got worried when he took too long, and a 7 years old boy's bladder is not that big. (Genta, Mitsuko, and Ayumi thought that he got tangled up in a case and ditched them. Haibara joked that he might have gotten himself kidnapped again. How they wished that their imagination was true. It's much better than finding a lifeless Conan.)

Mitsuko and Genta screamed and rushed to their lifeless friend. They were quickly followed by the girls. Haibara yelled and told them to stop and not to touch him. Shaking his limp body might worsen his condition. She then instructed the kids to get an adult as she carefully approaches his body and took his pulse. She knew by the way his body contoured and blood pooling around him that she wouldn't find any pulse on him. She stared at his face, and gently took off his glasses and closed his eyes. She continued to stare at him till her vision gotten blurry; she clutched his glasses to her chest and tears started to spill from her eyes.

The Professor and the restaurant staff found her kneeling next to his lifeless body, crying. Haibara crying without holding back brought everyone to tears. Genta, Mitsuko, and Ayumi started crying with Haibara, bawling the name of the lifeless boy, as if their tears will bring him back. The professor ushered the kids from the entrance of the restroom as the ambulance had now arrived and needed to move Conan's body from the cold floor.

!

The death of Conan Edogawa traumatizes the small group of friends. It was said that Ayumi would wake up from her nightmare, screaming out her friend's name. Genta lost his appetite and Mitsuko was in denial. To him it simply didn't make sense, Conan always escapes death, so how can a simple trip to the bathroom be the end of him. So Mitsuko convinced himself, then Ayumi and Genta that Conan is not dead. (Conan simply moved to a place with no signal or address, which is why he couldn't contact them, but Conan will come back and play with them again someday.)

Haibara took a month off school to grieve. The first week, she locked herself in her room and cried day in and day out. The second week, she grew angry. She would spew profanity at the dead boy and scream her anguish and pain. This continued on to the third week. Haibara has a lot of anger in her. She is angry at herself, at him, at everyone and most of all at the Universe. She finds it unfair that the universe had once again taken the only person who keeps her grounded. She once again cursed Conan Edogawa, and then she laughed. (Conan who had the most exciting life, died the stupidest way. Death by the toilet bowl.)

The stage of Acceptance came next. Haibara got up early morning and cooked breakfast for the professor and her. She then let the sun and fresh air into her room. She cleaned the house from top to bottom, she went to the store to restock their fridge. Then finally, she tackled the basement.

The professor found her cleaning her side of the laboratory. All her data on APTX are being thrown away. When asked why she is throwing it all away. She simply replied in a calm and logical manner. "Because Kudo is dead." She doesn't want the antidote, therefore she has no need for all this research. The professor simply nodded and helped her clean up.

At the end of it all, they had thrown out a lot of stuff. Somehow it felt like they've gotten rid of all of the evidence that Conan Edogawa was part of their life. His shoes, suspenders, watch and skateboard were all tucked away deep in a storage room.

The only proof that Conan Edogawa was part of their lives is a single pair of glasses and a small photo frame with all the kids and professors smiling.


End file.
